What Would it take?
by Misaki Heavenslight
Summary: Serenity is abused by her father known as the Ancient. The Ronin's do not believe her, because they think the Ancient is a good guy because he helped them with the dynasty. Only Rowen Hashiba who escaped years of abuse himself believes her story.


Serenity walked through the halls of the school alone. The other students avoided her. They had tried in the past to become friends with her, but it was no use. The one ones she had become friends with were friends of her best friend Rowen Hashiba and her cousins Miya and Koichi Dohji though there were times she suspected they were only pretending to be her friend.

Serenity's long lavender hair was hung loose and her Sapphire eyes were filled with sorrow.

She wore the school uniform, but kept the sleeves long despite the heat outside

Entering the homeroom classroom she was relieved to see she was among the first to arrive. Her friends never could understand why she was always so early.

They all walked together to school, well except for Rowen who would come dashing in just minutes before the bell rang.

Everyone would ask her why and she would just shrug her shoulders and tell them she was an early riser and she took the long way to school for exercise.

Clearly she didn't need any exercise as she was already thin.

Rowen outweighed her and he thin himself, but she was border line being underweight while he just barely made it for being average weight.

Serenity didn't want to tell her friends that her father Koasu Heavenslight was abusive.

Her friends all saw him as a kind old gentleman who always seemed so gentle and caring towards others.

They never saw his eyes as he always had them covered, but this was not his true appearance.

The Ancient as her 'friends' fondly called him was powerfully built standing close to six foot and weighing around a hundred and eighty pounds.

His hair was jet black and cut almost like a military style and his eyes showed no kindness when they fell upon his daughter

He physically abused her since the day she had been brought home from the hospital.

Celeste Heavenslight had gone into labor two weeks early and delivered Serenity.

The entire pregnancy had been difficult and the labor was unbearable.

An emergency C-section had to be performed as the umbilical cord had gotten wrapped around the baby's neck.

The doctors had managed to save the baby, but alas Celeste Heavenslight lost her life soon after holding her child and naming her.

Serenity Marie Heavenslight

Koasu Heavenslight never let on how much he hated the child at the hospital for being the cause of the death of his wife, his soul mate his one and only.

Since the day he brought the child home he started taking his anger out on her.

It was for things that a baby could not even control.

Anytime she would cry he would slap her face making her cry even more.

Hours on end was she left in her crib. She was never held or touched gently.

Being fed only three times a day and changed after each feeding was it.

Serenity was never taken to the doctor for check-ups or for vaccination's.

As soon as she outgrew the crib she was given a bean bag chair to sleep on if she behaved. If he was displeased with her then it was taken away and she slept on the floor.

Once she turned three years old she was enrolled in a local preschool where she had met her best friend Rowen Hashiba.

Rowen and Serenity had become friends immediately and trusted only each other at first.

Serenity was the first one Rowen had told his father was abusing him and she had helped him as much as she could, though she did not tell him her own painful secret,

The years had gone by and when the Evil Dynasty attacked the Earth, Rowen was called forth to bear the Armor of Strata.

Along with four others they had become the Ronin Warriors.

Ryo Sanada bore the Armor of Wild Fire

Cye Mouri bore the Armor of the Torrent

Sage Date bore the Armor of the Halo

And Kento Rei Fung bore the Armor of Hardrock.

The had fought against Talpa the leader and had defeated him and set the Warlords free from his evil rule.

All of this had taken place two years ago and with the Jewel of Life all the lives of those who that had been lost when the Dynasty had taken over were restored and no one save the Ronin Warriors and the Former Warlords remembered what had happened.

Now they were able to enjoy their lives as High School students and lead normal happy lives.

Rowen had finally managed to escape his father's abuse as his father had been killed in a bar room brawl. With Rowen being his only relative that could be located he inherited everything.

The first thing he had done was sell of his Father's possessions and the house and moved to a high rise apartment.

Serenity and the others had come over often during all of this and had helped him sort through everything and helped him with his move.

As always they left around 5pm and returned after school each day to help him again.

Only Serenity stayed as late as possible. She never seemed to want to go home and Rowen wondered if everything was alright with his friend.

He had often questioned her growing up if things were alright and she always assured him that things were fine.

"I think I'm finally all moved in' he told her one evening as they sat at his table eating the pizza they had ordered after everyone had left.

Serenity smiled, but her eyes were sad "Looks like it" she said looking around the room

Rowen watched his friend and frowned. Something was wrong. Very wrong. He reached out and touched her hand, but she pulled away.

"You know if something is bothering you Serenity you can always tell me" Rowen said softly

She kept her eyes on the finished living room and sighed

"If I told you, you wouldn't believe me. No one would and it would just make things worse for me" she said almost as if she was on the verge of tears

Rowen smiled at his best friend "try me"

When Serenity turned around and faced him he could see in her eyes that what she was about to tell him wasn't going to be good news at all.

"No matter what you tell me. I will believe you and you'll always be my best friend" he assured her

Serenity took a deep breath.

"Rowen my Father has been abusing me ever since I was brought him from the hospital"

Whatever Rowen had expected to hear from Serenity it certainly wasn't this.

He felt a mixture of emotions at her words.

Kaosu Heavenslight? The Ancient One? It seemed near impossible, but Serenity had never lied to him before, well until now.

Serenity watched Rowen with frightened eyes.

Not knowing what else to do Rowen grabbed Serenity by her wrist and pulled her close to him/

He wrapped his arms around her and just stood there hugging her.

Tears came to Serenity's eyes and she wrapped her arms around Rowen and started to cry into his chest.

Serenity's cell phone started to ring and she hugged her friend even harder.

Looking down Rowen ran his fingers through her hair frowning "It's him isn't it?"

"Yes" came a whisper "I better go" she tried to pull away, but Rowen held her tight "You're not going anywhere little girl" she told her

She looked up at him in disgust "I'm only a month younger then you"

Rowen laughed "That still makes you a little girl to me and sides that you're shorter than me"

She gave a small smile "It's not my fault and I'm not short, I'm petite"

"Sure sure" Rowen told her patting her head "Then I'll just call you a doll" he smirked "A porcelain doll'

He led her to the bedroom and tossed her a pair of his pajamas "You're staying the night and tomorrow we'll tell the others and see what we can do for you"

"I don't want anyone to know" she started to tell him, but he kissed her forehead "It's be alright I promise"

Leaving her to change, he picked up the phone which had started ringing.

He glanced at the number before answering it

After lying to Koasu that Serenity was fine, but had fallen asleep, he hung up and sighed.

Rowen went to the bedroom just as Serenity came out "Go to bed" he ordered

Serenity kissed Rowen on the cheek "Good night Rowen"

He watched her head to the couch and lay down. He was going to offer her his bed, but he knew she would never accept.

Shaking his head sadly he went to his room, changed his clothes and crawled into bed.

It was sometime later when he was awoken to screams.

Swearing he jumped out of the bed and grabbed the metal baseball bat he kept under his bed.

He ran into the room ready to beat the shit out of anyone that was hurting his friend.

Instead of fighting anyone, he found Serenity trashing about and screaming. Dropping the bat to the ground he raced to his friend's side.

"Serenity wake up. It's alright. You're safe" he kept shaking her and slapping her face until she opened her eyes. He could see the confusion in her eyes.

Her lip trembled and she threw her arms around his neck "I'm sorry Rowen. I can go home. I know you need sleep."

Rowen said nothing as he gently picked up his friend and carried her to his room.

Gently he laid her on his bed and crawled in next to her. He held her hand and gently "Just sleep"

She nodded and shut her eyes. Rowen watched her until her breathing until it was even and when he was assured that she was sleep, he shut his eyes and fell asleep himself.


End file.
